howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather
Heather is a character first introduced in the How to Train Your Dragon television series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. Heather returns in Dragons: Race to the Edge, with a dragon of her own, a Razorwhip named Windshear. Appearance In Riders of Berk, Heather is a young girl wearing a gray/green shirt with an overall leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots. All of her clothing has patches. Heather has green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She also seems to wear some form of eye liner. In School of Dragons, Heather wears a long white, sleeveless tunic, similar to a lab coat, with round, metal shoulder pads. Around her waist is a yellow belt with with small pouches on the sides. She wears a light brown, long sleeve shirt underneath, brown bracers, green pants, and brown boots with fur on the tops. Heather also has a pair of goggles on her head and carries a long magnifying glass. Heather's appearance has a drastic change in Race to the Edge. She now wears a brown leather vest with metal shoulder guards, bracers, knee pads, and skirt, all from the scales from Windshear. She has three layers on her right shoulder, and is also longer than the left. She has three belts, as well as one that holds her horn, and what appears to be a lens for the Dragon Eye. Her shirt and pants appear the same and her boots are taller. Heather's hairstyle is about the same, with her braid being longer. She no longer wears eye liner; however, she does wear a large hood and mask to hide her identity. Personality Heather is quite intelligent, and able to think her way out of trouble, most of the time relying on being a helpless victim. Even when Astrid confronted her, she seemed to mock her since no one believed her. While she may seem deceptive, she actually has a kind nature, going to extremes to protect those she cares about, even if it means betrayal. Heather also appears to value trust, even with her enemies. This trait made it easy for her to work with the dragons. However, after loosing her adoptive family, she had a hard time letting people in, usually trying to do things on her own. This causes Heather to make the wrong choices, even if for the right reasons. Heather's encounters with the Dragon Riders, as well as Dagur, affected her greatly. She has become a vigilante for justice and strengthened herself as a warrior. She even returns stolen loot from pirates to their rightful owners. She still shows compassion and care for the Riders, not wanting them to get involved with her mission. Most likely to keep them safe. Heather is very observant, thus very knowledgeable. This helps with her experiments in School of Dragons. She even asks Astrid if she and Hiccup are together when she notices how close they are. In the TV series Background Heather was the unacknowledged and lost daughter of Oswald the Agreeable and lost sister to Dagur the Deranged. She was given a horn by Hooligan chieftain Stoick the Vast. However, she was separated from her father and was taken in by a couple who raised her as their own daughter. Riders of Berk Heather is first found under a wrecked boat in Heather Report Part I, when the Dragon Riders check out the scene. She then tells them that pirates attacked her family's ship and were laying seige to her island. Hiccup let her stay at his house until they got things sorted out. That night, however, Astrid saw Heather spying on her and Stormfly, thus becoming suspicious of the newcomer. The next morning, Heather helped Hiccup figure out a way to increase Toothless' speed by using a shorter connecting rod, which would push the rider back in the saddle more, making them more streamlined. While the two tested it out, Hiccup ended up missing his meet up with Astrid to check their dragons' timing. When they got to the Academy, Heather began to realize Astrid's animosity when she asked her if she slept well and was given a glare. She was then showed the Book of Dragons, and Astrid grabbed it when Heather asked to see it. Though Astrid tried to warn Hiccup, he said he trusted her. Heather began to ask the other boys about their dragons and their abilities. Afterwards, she looked around Hiccup's room for the Book of Dragons to find information on Deadly Nadders. Astrid caught Heather, but she managed to convince Hiccup that she was cleaning his room and found it. Astrid then tells Hiccup about seeing Heather sneaking around last night, but once again she tells him that she went for a walk because she was having nightmares. Astrid storms off, and Heather apologizes for reading the book, though Hiccup still trusts her. Heather then sneaks off to Stormfly's pen and tries to gain her trust by feeding her chicken. Astrid catches her again, but this time Heather doesn't use her "innocent routine," saying Astrid was too smart for it in a cocky manner. She further pushes her buttons when even Stormfly has taking a liking to her. Later, when Stoick and Hiccup are clearing the table, Heather goes for the book under Hiccup's bed. However, Hiccup has it with him, leaving her in a desperate situation. Heather then makes her way to the beach, unaware that Astrid, who was in the forest venting, was following her. Heather met up with Savage, revealing she was working with the Outcasts. She explains that the Riders have a book with everything they know about dragons, though she doesn't have it. Begging for more time, she tells Savage she will get it. Astrid accidentally knocks over some pebbles, alerting Heather to make her way back. Astrid tries to warn Hiccup with what she discovered, but Heather is already in bed, apparently having been asleep the whole time. The next morning, Heather not only makes off with the Book of Dragons, but Stormfly as well. While she tries to fly her, Heather is unskilled at dragon riding, moving in a sloppy manner. Finally convinced, the Dragon Riders chase, and soon catch up to her. Astrid manages to jump onto Stormfly's back and the two girls fight for her and the book. When they cross into Outcast territory, Astrid knocks Heather off, along with the book. Snotlout catches her while Hiccup tries to grab the book. However, the Outcasts fire at him and Toothless, forcing them to retreat. Leaving the Book of Dragons in the hands of Alvin the Treacherous. In the next episode, Heather is locked up in Berk. She manages to escape, but Astrid catches her. After being thrown back in her cell, Heather reveals that the only reason she worked for Alvin was because he had her parents. Astrid questions her pirate story and she admits she made it up. Heather says she did it because she needed the Riders to trust her, but now they didn't. When Astrid poses as her to retrieve the Book of Dragons with Hiccup and the others as backup, Heather manages to escape and takes Stormfly again, but this time to help the teens. Astrid manages to retrieve the book and rescue Heather's parents, after learning she was telling the truth. When Heather finally gets to Outcast Island, she helps the teens fight back. After getting the Book of Dragons and headed back to Berk, Heather and Astrid have finally become friends, as she thanks her for saving her family. Heather leaves Berk with her parents. Race to the Edge Some time after, her village was attacked by Dagur the Deranged. She also trained a Razorwhip and named her Windshear after treating her wounds, though it is unclear which happened first. The two later started to raid ships and track down Dagur. One day, her raids drew attention of Berk's Dragon Riders and was tracked back to her camp. One by one, she incapacitates them until only Hiccup is left. After a chase, Hiccup corners Heather and she reveals her identity. She explains she only did it because she had made a lot of enemies and she didn't want the Riders to get involved. After clearing things up, Hiccup invited her to stay at the Dragon's Edge. When they asked how she trained a Razorwhip, Heather explained it was because of training the Riders showed her. After telling them how she and Windshear met, they soon noticed a more intense side to Heather. While this worried Hiccup, Astrid enjoyed it. Later that evening, Hiccup asks why Heather was attacking ships, but she just tells him not to worry, though Hiccup is. She tells him that a lot has happened in the last few years, how everything had changed for her. Hiccup is still surprised at her growth, even unsure it's the real her. Heather is about to tell him what happened, but shrugs it off. Hiccup assures her that the others are there for her. Heather then hugs him, thanking him for being a great friend to her, though it's not the response he was looking for. That night, Heather locks the dragons in their pens so she can't be followed. Unknown to her, Hiccup and Toothless are not far behind. She then meets up with Trader Johann to get the information she's looking for. Heather then heads out to find Dagur, to get her revenge for her parents and village. However, Dagur was not traveling alone, and used the chains from the Reaper to capture her and Windshear. Thankfully, Hiccup and Toothless arrive in time and blast the winches, freeing them. While Heather wants to stay and fight, Hiccup convinces her to retreat for Windshear's safety. On the way back, Hiccup explains that he knows Dagur wiped out her villaged and tries to tell her she doesn't have to do everything alone, though Heather tells him she feels destined to be alone. She admits to him she was actually separated from her birth family at a young age. All she could really remember was her father's hands and the smell of his shield he let her play with. She also tells him her horn was given to her by her birth father, wishing to know who he was. After arriving back at Dragon's Edge, Heather apologized for locking up the dragons, thinking the Riders wouldn't let her go if they knew what she was up to. The Dragon Riders bury the hatchet, saying Heather was one of them now. Once again, they swoon over her, but Astrid pulls her away for some girl time. The two quickly bond at target practice. Astrid still wants Heather to show her how she made her axe. Heather then asks if Astrid and Hiccup were a couple, throwing Astrid's focus off. She explains that they are just friends, but Heather doesn't buy it. Astrid then pokes about her and Snotlout, though Heather says she likes a little smarts, like Fishlegs. Astrid teases this, finding it hard to believe. The girls move on to another activity, jumping of cliffs and grabbing on to their dragons. Astrid makes it, but Heather misses, though Windshear catches her in time. Heather decides to show Astrid something at her camp. There they meet up with Johann, who was worried about Heather as she was not around. The two explain that Johann is Heather's informant on Dagur. He tells them that Dagur is about to make a deal for some new ships with anti-dragon catapults and grappling hooks in the Sea of Despair. After the deal is done, Johann won't be able to find him again. Heather and Astrid head back to the dragon camp for reinforcements, but the Riders are unsure as Hiccup and Toothless, who have headed to Berk, are not there, even Astrid. Heather is hurt by this, thinking that all they had said about having her back was just talk. But before she leaves, the others have decided to join her, as long as it was just a capture mission. Heather agrees, saying they'll sink Dagur's armada and throw him back in prison on Outcast Island. Astrid leaves the map for Hiccup to find so he can meet up with them later. When they arrive, the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs distract Dagur's crew, while Astrid, Heather and their dragons sneak aboard. The two quickly capture Dagur, and when Heather tells Windshear to finish him off, Astrid protests, but Heather has changed her mind, as Dagur didn't capture her village. He is able to tell Heather something, but she gags him, giving the signal to Windshear, only to be stopped by Toothless' blast. Hiccup arrives, trying to telling Heather not to do this, but she isn't shaken, until he tells her his father's seal is caved into Heather horn, which he found earlier. He explains that years ago, Stoick gave it to Oswald the Agreeable for his newborn daughter, telling her he was Heather's father, as well as Dagur's father. Heather is devastated, realizing that Dagur is her own brother! When the rest of Dagur's fleet shows up, Hiccup tells Heather they need to go, but she is still in shock. Dagur offers Heather to join him, as he's the only family she has left. She gets to her feet, grabs her axe, and leaps over Dagur onto Windshear. She glares at him, unable to accept him as her brother, but still spares his life. That evening, Heather begins packing to leave. Astrid tries to convince her to stay, where she'll be safe and have support. Though Heather refuses, as she has a lot to figure out. Heather thanks Astrid, saying it was great to have a friend again. She smiles at her and Hiccup before taking off. School of Dragons Heather appears in the School of Dragons as the alchemist. Before the game was released, she was replaced with Katrina the Curious. Heather replaced her a few months later, but still wears the same outfit as Katrina. Abilities & Talents *'Acting:' Heather is a very good actress, as she was able to fool the Dragon Riders for a few days, except Astrid, who saw her sneaking around. *'Strength:' Despite her size, Heather is pretty tough. She is able to take on Astrid, as well as able to scale the walls in Berk's prison, and stay at the top for some time. Heather became much stronger after her village was attacked. Heather's weapon is a double axe that is able to fold at the end. She prefers close combat, so she can stare her enemies in the eye. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Even with very little time spent on Berk, Heather picked up on dragon training pretty quickly, as all the dragons have taken a liking to her. Even though she wasn't very fast, she was also capable of flying with Stormfly. Her skills have improved by Race to the Edge, with her training her own dragon, Windshear. *'Alchemy:' As the Alchemist in School of Dragons, Heather has extensive knowledge with experimenting. It is unknown if she has this skill in the series. She also appears to well versed in medicine, as she was able to treat Windshear's wounds. *'Intelligence:' She is shown to be pretty clever to come up with a great lie to fool everyone. She even came up with ideas to escape from prison. In School of Dragons, she loves to experiment and figure things out. Heather seems a bit inventive, as she was able to help Hiccup increase Toothless' speed with a shorter connecting rod. She also made her battle axe. *'Berserk: '''When she was younger, Heather didn't display any tendencies. These traits began to appear after Dagur's attack. She seemed to enjoy fighting more than before. This and the loss of her family have also made Heather a bit unstable. Relationships Dagur the Deranged Dagur is Heather's older brother but while Dagur respects her, Heather hates him and wanted to kill him to avenge her parents (who Dagur has killed). But she stopped trying after she learned that he was actually her brother. While Dagur did offer her to join him, she refused, still holding a grudge against him. Windshear Heather and Windshear have an unbreakable bond. Having both experienced, and risen above, tragedy. Heather found Windshear after she was attacked by a Typhoomerang. Using what she learned from the Dragon Riders, she was able to treat and train her. The two soon became an unstoppable team. Heather even used some of Windshear's barbs to style her new outfit. Heather happily told the Riders about her dragon, quite proud of her abilities. While Heather demonstrated a single-minded focus to kill Dagur, Hiccup managed to convince her otherwise as Windshear was also put at risk, showing how much she cares for her dragon. Her Adoptive Parents Heather cares very deeply about her parents and would do whatever it took to save them from Alvin. In Have Dragon Will Travel Part II, it is revealed that they are not be her biological parents, but she still loved them. Losing them and her village became her motivation to attack Dagur. Astrid Hofferson Saying that the two did not get along is an understatement. Astrid was the only one who saw through Heather's ruse. Even when confronted, Heather simply mocked Astrid since no one believed her. She went even further after she stole Stomfly and the Book of Dragons. The two physically fought each other on the dragon's back. After she was captured, Heather admits the truth to Astrid, though she didn't believe her, and neither did the other riders. After escaping and riding Stormfly to Outcast Island, the two apologized to each other. When Astrid fell off Stormfly, Heather appeared to be concerned. The two finally make amends back on Berk as Heather thanks Astrid for risking her life to help Heather's parents. Heather was happy to see Astrid again, and the two got along very well. They spent a lot of time training and worked together when they raided Dagur's ship. Heather also teased about Astrid's relationship with Hiccup, thinking the two of them were a couple. Heather was hurt when Astrid had second thoughts about attacking Dagur's fleet. Before she left, Heather thanked Astrid, saying it was great having a friend again. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III ''"Thank you, Hiccup. You've always been a great friend to me." Hiccup welcomed Heather when she arrived on Berk, even telling her to consider the island her home until they could figure things out for her. Unlike the other boys, Heather didn't flirt with Hiccup, but acted more innocent. She also helped him with increasing Toothless' speed. Hiccup believed Heather over Astrid when she tried to warn him that the newcomer was not who she seemed. Hiccup finally believed Astrid when she told him that Heather stole Stormfly and the Book of Dragons, which he was just looking for. After working things out with the Dragon Riders, Heather promised Hiccup if she needed help she would ask. When they met up again, Hiccup was surprised by how much Heather had changed. When Hiccup question why she attacked the ship from earlier and told her the others were there for her, she changed the subject by thanking him for his concern. Unlike the other boys, Heather didn't flirt with Hiccup, but acted more innocent and helpless when Astrid tried to confront her when he was around. She also turned down his hugging him to pet Toothless instead. She did however note that Hiccup was cute when talking to Astrid in Race to the Edge. And she hugged him after he reassured her that whatever problems she has, he will help her and thanks him for being a good friend. Snotlout Jorgenson Heather was a little more flirtatious with Snotlout than the others, most likely because he flirted with her. She did thank him for "saving" her, but was more interested in learning about Hookfang. When Heather left Berk, Snotlout told her to write to him, but she just smiled and shook her head. Heather later tells Astrid she doesn't like macho Vikings. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs was the one who showed Heather the Book of Dragons. She later asked him about Gronckles, as well as a little more about them in the book and in combat. In Race to the Edge she is hinted to have a crush on him, as she likes a guy with a little smarts. She even called him funny and cute. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston While learning about the Hideous Zippleback, Heather worked with Tuffnut. When he suggested getting rid of his sister so they could share Barf and Belch, Heather preferred to focus on the dragon. Ruffnut wasn't shown interacting with Heather much, but she did joke that Astrid was jealous that Hiccup was spending so much time with her. Ruff was also very impressed by Windshear, complimenting Heather at an uncomfortably close range. Trader Johann Johann is Heather's informant. He gives her the information she needs to find pirates that have raided other tribes, and Dagur as well. Johann does appear to care about Heather, not just as a partner, but as a friend. When the Terrible Terror letter he sent to her returned, and saw her camp was abandoned, he feared the worst, but was relieved that Heather was alright. Stormfly and Academy Dragons Heather quickly bonded with Stormfly after she gave the Nadder some chicken. However, she had no experience riding dragons and couldn't control her. When Heather tried to ride her again, Stormfly was unsure at first until Heather mentioned finding Astrid. Toothless was the first of the dragons she met, and was initially scared of him, but soon grew to like him. Unlike others that Toothless first meets, he had no problem with her. He even let Heather pet him when she left Berk. When Dagur approached her, Toothless defended Heather, keeping the Berserker away from her. The other dragons also took a quick liking to Heather. Barf let her sit on him and Hookfang seemed pleased when she pet him. Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe While Heather did work for the Outcasts for a short time, it was only because Alvin threatened her parents unless she found out Berk's dragon secrets. She told Savage that they had a book on controlling dragons and begged for more time. While she managed to deliver the book, she was captured by the Dragon Riders. Heather later joined the riders in fighting the Outcasts. Trivia *Heather has many differences from the other teens. ** Unlike Ruffnut and Astrid, Heather does not have blonde hair and blue eyes. She also doesn't wear anything blue. ** Heather wears no form of metal in the first season (most wear helmets, Astrid has her shoulder guards, and Hiccup has his leg). ** She and Hiccup are the only ones who have sleeves. ** Heather wears no fur material, except her boots in School of Dragons. However, this may be due to the limited animation or the series, though her clothes do not resemble anything that could be fur based. *Heather is the first adoptive child in the franchise. *Due to the large amount of patches on her clothes, it is possible Heather comes from a poor island. *Meatlug is the only academy dragon Heather hasn't rode, not counting Belch's head. *Heather's story about her family's boat being attacked by pirates might be how they were captured by the Outcasts. *Heather is the only original character who did not return in Defenders of Berk. *It was rumored that Heather would return in Defenders of Berk and train a Scauldron named Spout. This was later proved to be untrue. This might have been an early idea for Free Scauldy. *Heather and Eret, from How to Train Your Dragon 2, shares some similarities as both characters worked for either the Outcasts or Drago's Army respectively. But their allegiance to the antagonists was not out of loyalty and both characters would join the Dragon Riders in defeating the respective antagonists. Coincidentally enough, both have black hair. They are also the only Dragon Riders not from Berk. * In School of Dragons, she narrates the Skrill's bio at the Hatchery, instead of Gobber like the other dragons. She also says she would like to test how strong its electricity is. This could be a hint about her origins. * Heather has some similarities to Camicazi. Both have a knack for escaping, have stolen something, including Stormfly (Camicazi originally stole her from another tribe), and have met Hiccup and his friends due to Alvin. * In chronological order, Heather is the first dragon rider not originally from Berk. * Heather's shoulder guards are similar to the ones Dagur used to wear. * In Have Dragon Will Travel Part II Heather reveals that she likes Fishlegs and thinks he's cute and funny. * So far, all of Heather's appearances have been in the tenth and eleventh episodes of a season. * Heather's return is similar to Valka's in HTTYD 2: ** Both are masked vigilantes attacking raiders. ** Both of their dragons are in the Sharp Class. ** Hiccup was the first to encounter them and quite shocked to learn their true identities. * The piece around Heather's belt that holds her horn bears a strong resemblance to the lens used for the Dragon's Eye. * Heather and Astrid have a lot in common by Race to the Edge. ** Their dragons are in the Sharp Class, before the Deadly Nadder's reclassification. ** They are the only female dragon riders that have the same gender as their dragons. ** They wear metal shoulder guards. ** Their weapon of choice is an axe. ** Both are able to hold their own in battle. ** Have experienced a loss that motivated them (Heather lost her adoptive parents, Astrid lost her uncle). ** They have a closer relationship with Hiccup than the other teens. ** Snotlout has flirted with both of them. ** Coincidentally, Astrid's look the sequel is similar to Heather's. * Heather has some similarities to Hiccup by the sequel. ** Both have green eyes. ** Their fathers were both chieftains of their tribes. ** Have been separated from family members at a young age. ** Each possess a momentum from one of their parents (her horn and Hiccup's toy) ** Their fathers were killed by an enemy of Berk, whose names both begin with "D." This also led to their growth as adults. ** Their weapons are made out of specific metal involving dragons (Windshear's scales, Hiccup's shield is Gronckle Iron). ** Their new looks are inspired by their dragons. * Heather is similar to Fishlegs' book counterpart. Both were separated from their birth familes, have an accessory from their parents, and have some relation to being a Berserker (Heather is originally from the Berserker Tribe and Fishlegs is a Berserker from his mother's side). Quotes ''Riders of Berk'' *"My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates." *"They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying seige to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky." *"So this is it? Your dragon training academy." *(after blasting a boat) "What do we do now?!" *"Take as much time as you need!" *(to Astrid) "You really like to sneak up on people." *"You're way too smart for that Astrid." *"I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly." *"You don't understand! Alvin has my parents!" *"There were never any pirates. I made it up. But I had to. I needed you to trust me!" *"Sorry Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast Island. And nothing's going to stop me." *"OK, never startle a sleeping Nadder." *"It's OK. I wouldn't have believed me either." *"I can't thank you enough, especially you Astrid. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that." *(Hiccup tells her if she needs help again she'll ask) "I will. I promise." ''Race to the Edge'' * "I wouldn't either." * "Look, I've been living on my own out here for years, and I have made more than a few enemies." * "Look, Hiccup, a lot has happened in the last few years. We’re not kids anymore. Everything’s changed." * "Remember, girl, we're doing this for my mom and dad. For our whole village!" * "I want my face to be the last thing Dagur ever sees!" * "I'm willing to do whatever it takes." * "Seems I'm destined to be alone." * "So, you two are a thing, right?" * "Come on. I've seen the way you two are together." * "And if you need a warrior to take care of that dastardly Berserker, I'm your girl." * "Stoick's seal is carved into my horn?! What are you saying?" * I know. I just have a lot I need to figure out." * "Thanks Astrid. It was nice having a friend again." School of Dragons *"Hey, I'm Heather." *"It's nice to be back with my Berk friends." *"I think your dragon likes me." *"What should my next experiment be?"* *"I think of learning as an adventure in knowledge."* *"Whew, I nearly singed my eyebrows off in the lab. Make sure you're really safe when doing your experiments."* *"Keep your cool and you can get out of any situation, with a little help from your friends." *"Astrid was pretty convincing when she pretended to be me. I should dress up like her one day!" *"They say a Skrill lets electricity out of its body at all times. I wish I could test exactly how strong it is!" *lines shared with Katrina Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Viking Category:Viking Teenagers